Electronic sensors or patches can be used for biometric and biomedical monitoring. While electronic patches provide some degree of convenience, challenges remain.
Challenges in implementing electronic patches include reliability, connection quality, data security, integrity and fault tolerance, integration of diverse sensor technology, managing delay of real-time measurements, comfort, longevity and other challenges. Challenges may further include enabling electronic patches to reliably operate at the desired time. Challenges may further include reliable assembly of electronic patches without compromising operational readiness.